


Juliet Sunshine

by Cozy_coffee



Category: The Killing
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gentleness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?





	Juliet Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



The world can be ugly sometimes. Filled with agonizing pain and heartbreaking sadness, too much that Linden's chest heaves harshly and her eyes fill with tears as she tries to breathe through the hurt. Yet now, for a tiny moment in time, the world is at peace and she can bask in the comfort her beloved soul mate gives her. 

She kisses Holder sweetly, his lips taste like cherries, and each kiss is slow and sensual as she poured all of her heart and soul and everlasting love into each caress of his lips. One hand lightly stroking his face softly while the fingers of her other hand trace through Holder's messy bed head hair. 

His fingers brush down her back, his velvet touch soft is tender as if Linden were made of glass wrapped in silk; it makes her smile, her heart growing too sizes too big for her chest. They kiss with feather soft touches, the kindhearted fingers are so light against her skin, touching Linden as if she were a fragile treasure. All the tension bleeds out of Linden in waves, gradually making her muscles lax and loose until her eyes slide shut and she slumps into Holder's arms, a look of pure heavenly bliss on her face as he wraps his arms around her, cuddling her to his chest.

Holder kisses her cheek, her forehead, her sweet lips; he allows his lips to caresses every patch of velvet soft skin he can find, adoring her with his love.

Warmth cocoons the soul mates as they cuddle, and rosy red blush colors Linden's cheeks as Holder palms her face, touching so gently as he leans in to kiss her, his soft lips whispering “I love you, my beautiful angel.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/835595.html?thread=104540683#t104540683)


End file.
